La vuelta al mundo en 80 dias
by jazmin-ichigo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un hombre rutinario que siempre sabe lo que debe hacer. Este caballero ingles tiene todo bajo control pero ¿Podrá seguir siendo así de rutinario ante esta nueva aventura? y mas importante ¿ Podrá ser así de frió ante su nuevo empleado americano?


El señor Arthur Kirkland habitaba la casa n°13 de Saving, Roses Garden: De este enigmático personaje solo se sabía que era un hombre distinguido, ordenado y puntual, todo un caballero inglés.

Si bien no frecuentaba los lugares preferidos por la aristocracia inglesa, era miembro de un distinguido club de Londres llamado Harmony.

Arthur Kirkland poseía una gran fortuna, la cual no gastaba en tonterías, sin embargo no era avaro, ya que allí donde se necesitara de su ayuda para una empresa noble, útil o generosa, el acudía anónimamente.

Es difícil encontrar a una persona menos comunicativa que este hombre. Hablaba lo menos posible, y esto lo hacía más misterioso aun. Era una persona rutinaria. Siempre lo mismo, siempre igual y siempre a un tiempo cronometrado, y a pesar de que hacía muchos años que el señor Kirkland no salía de Londres, sorprendía a todos mostrando lo bien que conocía el mapamundi. Incluso mejor que los viajeros más experimentados. Aun así, sus únicos pasatiempos eran leer los periódicos y jugar al whist, en el cual era muy bueno, aunque sus ganancias no llegaban a sus bolsillos, sino que iban directamente a instituciones benéficas. Arthur Kirkland jugaba por diversión, no por dinero.

Jamás nadie supo si tuvo mujer e hijos, pero al parecer no los tuvo. Vivía solo en su casa con un criado único a su servicio. Almorzaba y comía en el club a una hora determinada, en un mismo comedor, en una misma mesa, sin tratar con sus compañeros ni mucho menos con extraños y luego regresaba a casa para acostarse siempre a media noche, o eso se creía, ya que el señor Kirkland gustaba de salir por las noches, a través de un pasadizo secreto situado tras el armario el cual conducía hasta un esplendido jardín privado en donde el normalmente silencioso caballero inglés hablaba alegremente con un grupo de hadas, duendes, ninfas y unicornios entre otros.

Sin ser lujosa, la casa en Saving era muy cómoda, y aunque el servicio de la casa era limitado, el señor Kirkland exigía que su único criado fuese extraordinariamente puntual y preciso. Tanto así, que aquel mismo día, 2 de Octubre, había despedido a su mayordomo por llevarle el agua para afeitarse a 30° en vez de a 29°. Era por ello que en este momento esperaba a su sucesor, que debía presentarse entre once y once y media de la mañana.

Arthur Kirkland sentado en su butaca, con los pies cruzados, las manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza erguida, observaba las manecillas de su complicado reloj que marcaba las horas, los minutos, los segundos, los días y los años, girar. Al dar las once y media, el señor Kirkland, al igual que todos los días, saldría de su casa para dirigirse al Harmony Club.

En aquel preciso instante llamaron a la puerta de su saloncito y el ex-mayordomo apareció anunciando al nuevo criado.

_El nuevo criado, señor.

_ ¡Hello! I'm Alfred F. Jones and he is my brother._ Dijo un chico de unos 26 años, rubio, alto, de ojos azul cielo y actitud hiperactiva, apuntando a un chico tras de él._

_G-good morning mister Kirkland, my name is Mathew William._ Se presentó un chico idéntico al anterior aunque de actitud tímida y ojos violetas, además de un lindo mechón de cabello ondulado que caía sobre su rostro._

_ ¿Son ustedes Norteamericanos?_

_ ¡Así es, yo soy Estadounidense y mi hermano es Canadiense!_

_Creí haber solicitado solo un criado._

_ ¡Así es pero…!_

_Lo sabemos señor Kirkland_ Dijo tímidamente Mathew tomando la palabra antes de que el escandaloso americano lo arruinara todo._ pero nosotros pensamos que tal vez usted podría dar trabajo a dos criados en vez de uno._

_Eso ya lo veremos._

_Muy bien._ Dijeron ambos bajando la cabeza_

_ Entonces ustedes son Alfred y Mathew Jones ¿No es así?_

_Yo soy William señor, no Jones._

_Pero ambos son gemelos ¿No?_ Dijo extrañado Arthur Kirkland._

_Así es pero…_

_ ¡Sucede que nuestros padres nos tuvieron en la frontera entre Estados Unidos y Canadá! Fue allí que decidieron ponerle a mi hermano el apellido de nuestra madre y a mí el de mi padre._ Esta vez fue Alfred quien interrumpió a su hermano._

_ Ya veo, es por eso que uno es Canadiense y el otro Estadounidense._

_ ¡Eso mismo!_

_ ¿Han trabajado alguna vez como mayordomos?_

_ La verdad no ¡Pero el hero será un gran mayordomo!_

_ ¿Hero?_

_ ¡Ha ha ha, I'm Hero!_

_No le haga caso por favor. Nosotros nos consideramos honrados a pesar de que hemos tenido múltiples trabajos._

_ ¿Cómo cuales, si puede saberse?_

_ Hemos sido cantores ambulantes, cocineros, artistas de circo…_ Comenzó Mathew enumerando con los dedos._

_...profesores de gimnasia, meseros, guardias y por ultimo…_ Continuó Alfred, también enumerando con los dedos._

_... ¡Sargentos de bomberos en París!_ Exclamaron ambos chicos._

_ ¿Paris?_

_Si, si, Paris._

_ Estuvimos viviendo allí los últimos 4 años._ Explicó el canadiense._ Pero hace poco abandonamos Francia con deseos de probar la vida domestica. Estábamos sin trabajo…_

_ ¡Y nos enteramos de que el Señor Kirkland era el hombre más exacto, sedentario y antisocial de todo Reino Unido!_

_Alfred, no seas grosero._ Susurro Mathew, para luego decir._ Es por eso que hemos venido a su casa esperando vivir al fin con algo de tranquilidad_ Dijo mirando de reojo a Alfred._

_Creo que ambos me convienen. A partir de este momento, las once y veintinueve de la mañana, de hoy Miércoles, 2 de octubre de 1872, están ustedes a mi servicio._

Dicho esto, Arthur Kirkland se levantó, levantó el sombrero, lo poso sobre su cabeza con un movimiento automático y desapareció sin decir una palabra más.

Alfred y Mathew oyeron el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse: Era su nuevo patrón que salía. Escucharon el mismo ruido por segunda vez: Era el ex-mayordomo quien también salía.

Los chicos quedaron solos en aquella casa de Saving, Roses Garden.

XXX

Durante la entrevista, Alfred pudo notar que su nuevo patrón era un hombre de unos 35 años, de cabello rubio, hermoso rostro, algo pálido, de bella dentadura y unas prominentes cejas; todo en el demostraba nobleza y arrogancia. Su comportamiento sereno, tranquilo y prudente, le hacían parecer una persona tan perfecta como un cronometro, un ser matemáticamente exacto.

Arthur Kirkland no se permitía movimientos inútiles, jamás daba un paso demás, ni siquiera un gesto, una turbación, una mirada.

No era un hombre apresurado, pero nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna parte.

En contraste, Alfred era un hombre alto, musculoso, extrovertido, inquieto e impulsivo. ¿Sería posible que él y el señor Kirkland se entendieran?

Por otro lado Mathew estaba feliz de haber conseguido el trabajo. Al contrario que su hermano, él era tímido, pacifico y tranquilo. Estaba seguro que el señor Kirkland y el se llevarían espléndidamente.

Un día le habían informado que Arthur Kirkland buscaba un criado, recopilo datos acerca de él y así supo de la tranquila vida que este llevaba. Nunca dormía fuera, ni viajaba, jamás se ausentaba, no podía desagradarle. Era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Pensó que tal vez su hermano no seria aceptado, pero afortunadamente ambos obtuvieron el trabajo en las circunstancias que ya conocemos.

Pasadas las once y media ambos chicos se encontraron solos en la casa, así que inmediatamente se dividieron para examinarla. Era una casa amplia, arreglada y bien organizada para el servicio.

Sin mucho trabajo encontraron la habitación que les estaba destinada en el segundo piso. Era amplia y agradable. Timbres y tubos acústicos la comunicaban con el resto de la casa. Sobre la chimenea había un reloj electrónico sincronizado con el que Arthur Kirkland tenía en su dormitorio, y sobre el reloj se hallaba el programa de servicio diario. Comprendía desde las ocho de la mañana, hora en la que Arthur Kirkland se levantaba, hasta las once y media, en que salía de su casa para ir a almorzar al Harmony Club, cada detalle del servicio: El té y las tostadas a las 8:23 am. El agua caliente para afeitarse a las 9:37, etc. Desde las once y media de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche, hora en la cual el metódico caballero se acostaba, todo estaba anotado, previsto y reglamentado. Alfred paso un buen rato analizando aquel horario, mientras Mathew ya lo había aprendido de memoria.

En cuanto al guardarropa del señor, cada pantalón, levita, chaleco y el calzado, tenía un número reproducido en un libro donde se indicaba la fecha en que debía ser llevada cada prenda.

Los muebles eran de buena calidad y cada detalle en la decoración evidenciaba el buen gusto del dueño. Tenía una amplia biblioteca, la cual no necesitaba, ya que el Harmony Club poseía 2 amplias bibliotecas para sus socios. Sin embargo los libros que poseía el señor de la casa parecían muy extraños, pues la mayoría estaban en latín y otros idiomas tan antiguos como el mundo. En estos libros se podían ver estrellas de cinco o más puntas, ciclos lunares, mapas del cielo y sus constelaciones, plantas extravagantes y animales fabulosos.

Entre los pocos libros que Mathew halló en inglés o francés, estaban algunos recetarios de cocina, que aunque varios eran recetas totalmente normales, otras necesitaban ingredientes de lo más variopintos, como por ejemplo: Polvo de cuerno de unicornio, halas de hada o listón de luz lunar. Otros eran incluso más difíciles de conseguir, como: El trozo de valentía, una gota de esperanza o las virutas de amor.

_Luego de su minucioso examen, Alfred se froto las manos y exclamó_ ¡No me disgusta! ¡Este lugar nos conviene!_

_Yo opino igual_ Dijo Mathew apareciendo._ ¡El señor Kirkland y yo nos entenderemos de maravilla! ¡Al fin un hombre hogareño y ordenado!_ Con esto último miro de reojo a Alfred._

XXX

Cuando llegó al Harmony Club, Arthur Kirkland entró inmediatamente al comedor, cuyas amplias ventanas daban a un jardín con arboles ya dorados por el otoño. Se sentó a almorzar a la mesa de costumbre ya puesta para el. El almuerzo consistía en horsd'oeuvrs, pescado cosido sazonado con salsa Readings, rosbif con salsa de champiñones, torta rellena con tallos de ruibarbo y grosellas verdes y un trozo de queso Chester, todo rociado con algunas tazas de excelente te, aromatizado con esencia de bergamota, especialmente cosechado para el Harmony Club.

Abandonó la mesa a las doce cuarenta y siete y se dirigió al gran salón, adornado con cuadros lujosamente enmarcados. Un criado le entregó el Times. Leyó el periódico hasta las tres cuarenta y cinco. Luego tomó el Standard, hasta la hora de la comida.

A las seis menos veinte, Arthur Kirkland volvió al gran salón y se dedico a la lectura del Morning Chronicle.

Media hora después, empezaron a llegar varios miembros del Harmony Club, quienes se acercaron a la chimenea encendida. Eran los habituales compañeros de juego del señor Arthur Kirkland, tan aficionados al whist como él: El ingeniero Ludwig Beilschmidt y su hermano, el fabricante de cerveza, Gilbert Beilschmidt, ambos alemanes; el compositor Roderich Edelstein, quien provenía de Austria; el reconocido doctor de medicina alternativa Vicent Kamerlingh, era holandés; y por último, aunque no menos importante, el gran empresario Zhang Liaoning, quien venía de Hong-Kong.

_Dígame, Liaoning_ Pregunto Gilbert Beilschmidt, continuando una conversación ya iniciada._ ¿Cuál es el monto del robo?_

_Me parece que son cincuenta y cinco mil libras en billetes._ Dijo serio el señor Liaoning._

_Pues bien_ Dijo Ludwig Beilschmidt._, el banco perderá su dinero._

_Al contrario_ Replicó Roderich Edelstein._, confío en que se lograra detener al autor del robo. Se ha enviado a los más hábiles inspectores de policía a todos los principales puertos de América y Europa. A ese caballero le será muy difícil escapar._

_Kesesese, que inocente eres Rode. Un ladrón siempre hallará como huir._

_Silencio obaka-san._

_ ¿Se conoce algo del ladrón?_ Pregunto Vicent Kamerlingh._

_Para empezar, no es un ladrón._ Contestó Zhang Liaoning._

_ ¿Cómo no va a ser un ladrón un individuo que sustrae cincuenta y cinco mil libras en billetes del banco?_ Pregunto Gilbert Beilschmidt._

_No lo es, el Morning Chronicle asegura que es un gentleman*._ Respondió Arthur Kirkland saludando a sus compañeros._

El hecho por el cual se debatían había ocurrido hace tres días, el 29 de Septiembre, en el Banco de Inglaterra. Un fajo de billetes que sumaban cincuenta y cinco mil libras esterlinas, fue sustraído de la mesa del cajero principal del Banco de Inglaterra.

Dicho banco quería demostrar la confianza que tenían hacia sus clientes. Ni un guardia, ni una reja dispuesta en el lugar. El oro, la plata y los billetes estaban expuestos libremente y por así decirlo, a merced del primero que llegaba, pues habría sido indigno sospechar de la honorabilidad de cualquier cliente.

Como prueba de esto se cuenta la siguiente anécdota: Cierto día, un cliente quiso observar más de cerca una barra de oro de más de cuatro kilos. Este le paso la barra a su compañero y este a oro y a otro recorriendo así todo el banco, todo esto en una hora. Cuando la barra volvió a su sitio el cajero no había levantado siquiera la cabeza. Aunque se rumorea que el cajero no era inglés, sino italiano, y era la hora de la siesta.

Pero el 29 de Septiembre los hechos indicaron que un fajo de billetes había desaparecido y cuando el reloj dio las cinco, la hora en que debía cerrar, el Banco de Inglaterra tenía una pérdida de cincuenta y cinco mil libras en la cuenta. Una vez se hubo reconocido el robo, los más hábiles agentes y detectives fueron enviados a vigilar los principales puertos del mundo. Como estimulo se ofrecía el 5% de la suma que se recuperase y una prima de dos mil libras a quien atrapase al ladrón.

Ahora bien, según el Morning Chronicle, había motivos para suponer que el autor del robo no era un ladrón común. Durante aquella jornada se vio a un caballero de buenos modales y aire distinguido ir y venir por la sala en la cual se cometió el robo. Sus señas fueron transmitidas a todos los detectives del Reino Unido y del continente.

El señor Edelstein creía que el ladrón no lograría escapar de la red tendida a su entrono.

El hecho se comentaba en todo Londres, discutiéndose las posibilidades de éxito y fracaso, realizado incluso apuestas.

El señor Edelstein no dudaba del éxito de los investigadores y afirmaba que la recompensa ofrecida por su captura avivaría extraordinariamente el celo y la diligencia de los agentes. Pero sus colegas, los hermanos Beilschmidt, distaban mucho de compartir esa confianza. La discusión entre ellos continúo en la mesa de whist.

_Yo creo que la suerte acompaña a ese ladrón y que sin duda alguna a de ser un hombre muy hábil._ Comentó Gilbert Beilschmidt con la intención de picar a su "amigo"._

_De ninguna manera_ Reclamó Roderich._. No hay un solo país en donde pueda refugiarse._

_La tierra es bastante grande._ Siguió Gilbert._

Lo fue en otro tiempo…_ Dijo Arthur Kirkland a media voz y dirigiéndose al señor Vicent Kamerlingh añadió._ A usted le toca cortar._

_ ¡Como que en otro tiempo! ¿Acaso es que nuestro planeta ha disminuido de tamaño?_

_No digas tonterías, Gilbert. Sin duda alguna opino lo mismo que Kirkland._

_Así que ya soy solo Gilbert _Murmuró._ Estamos avanzando, kesesesese._ Dijo antes de recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte del austriaco._

_La tierra se recorre hoy diez veces más rápido que hace un siglo,_ Continuó Edelstein y esto es lo que hará que las pesquisas sean más rápidas._

_Kesesesese, que gracioso es mi Rode_ Dijo pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Roderich, jalándolo hacia él y recibiendo un empujón._ pero tiene razón, hoy en día se le da la vuelta a la tierra en tres meses._

_En tres meses no, en ochenta días._ Afirmó Arthur Kirkland._

_En efecto señores _Dijo Vicent Kamerlingh._ he aquí el cálculo establecido por el Morning Chronicle._

_De Londres a Suez por el Monte Cenis y Brindis, ferrocarril y vapores… 7 días.

De Suez a Bombay, vapores… 13 días.

De Bombay a Calcuta, ferrocarril… 3 días.

De Calcuta a Hong-Kong, vapores… 13días.

De Hong-Kong a Yokohama, vapor… 6 días.

De Yokohama a San Francisco, vapor… 22 días.

De San Francisco a Nueva York, ferrocarril y carreta… 7 días.

De Nueva York a Londres, vapor y ferrocarril… 9 días.

Total… 80 días._

_Si en efecto, ochenta días sin tomar en cuenta el mal tiempo, los vientos contrarios, los naufragios, los descarrilamientos…_Dijo Ludwig Beilschmidt._

_Todo incluido._

_ ¡Pero ¿Y si los Hindúes o los Indostanos quitan los rieles?!_ Exclamó esta vez Gilbert Beilschmidt._ ¡Detienen los trenes, saquean los vagones y descuartizan a los viajeros!_

_Todo incluido._

_Teóricamente señor Kirkland, tiene usted razón. Pero en la práctica…_ Dijo Ludwig cortésmente._

_En la práctica también, mi querido Beilschmidt._

_Kesesesese eso no es posible._

_Me gustaría ver algo así._

_Eso depende de usted. Viajemos juntos._

_No, muchas gracias. Pero apostaría cuatro mil libras a que semejante viaje es imposible en esas condiciones._

_Por el contrario, es muy posible._

_Kesesesese, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?_

_ ¿Dar la vuelta al mundo en 80 días?_

_ ¡Exacto!_

_De acuerdo._

_ ¿Cuándo?_ Pregunto Ludwig._

_En seguida. Le prevengo solamente que lo haré a su costa, señores._

_ ¡Kesesesese, pues bien, apostamos cuatro mil libras!_ Dijo jalando hacia si a su hermano y a Roderich._

_Obaka-san, no me metas en esto._

_Oye brother, si quieres apostar, hazlo, pero a mi no me metas._

_Yo acepto_ Dijo el señor Kirkland y volviéndose hacia sus compañeros añadió._ Tengo veinte mil libras depositadas en el banco. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlas._

_ ¡Veinte mil libras! Exclamaron Roderich y Vicent alarmados._ ¡Veinte mil libras que cualquier retraso imprevisto le puede hacer perder!_

_No existe lo imprevisto._

_ ¡P-pero señor Kirkland, ese plazo de ochenta días es solo el mínimo!

_Un mínimo bien empleado basta para todo._ Respondió Arthur Kirkland con seguridad._ Apuesto veinte mil libras contra quien quiera que daré la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días o menos ¿Aceptan?_

_ Kesesesese ¡Aceptamos!_

_Oye._

_Bien, tomaré el tren de Dover que sale a las ocho cuarenta y cinco._

_ ¿Esta misma noche?_ Preguntó Vicent._

_Esta misma noche. Por lo tanto _Añadió consultando un diccionario de bolsillo._ puesto que hoy es Miércoles 2 de Octubre, deberé estar de vuelta en Londres, en este mismo salón, el Sábado 21 de Diciembre a las ocho cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche. En caso contrario, las veinte mil libras les pertenecerán. Aquí tienen un cheque por esa suma._

_ ¡Graci…!

_Yo cuidaré esto._ Dijo Roderich quitándole el cheque a Gilbert de las manos._

_ ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Devuélvele el cheque al asombroso yo!_

_Si hago eso, para cuando Arthur vuelva ya no quedará nada del dinero._

_Ludwig, dile algo._

_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Roderich._

_P-pero ¿Es que acaso no confían en mí?_

_No._ Dijeron los demás al unísono._

_Que malos son._ Dijo deprimiéndose en un rincón de la sala._

_Pues bien, podemos suspender la partida para que tenga tiempo de prepararse._ Sugirió Ludwig._

_ ¡Yo siempre estoy preparado!_ Y dando las cartas, exclamó._ ¡El triunfo en oros, señores! Le toca jugar señor Beilschmidt._

XXX

Sin que nadie lo notara (Supuestamente) Roderich se había puesto de pie y había ido a por Gilbert.

_Vuelve ya a la mesa de juegos._

_Gilbert se volteo lentamente hacia el austriaco. _R-Rode ¿Estabas preocupado por mi?_ Dijo secándose unas cuantas lagrimas._

_P-por supuesto que no, es solo que nos falta un jugador y eso es problemático._

_El whist solo se juega de a tres y son cinco sin mí._ Hiso notar Gilbert._

_E-eso no importa, no me gusta que estés solo._ Murmuró eso último._

_ ¡Rode, yo también te amo!_ Saltó a abrazar al otro inmediatamente._

_S-suéltame ¿Cuándo te dije que te amaba?_

_ ¿Cuándo va a admitir que lo ama?_ Pregunto impaciente Vicent._

_Supongo que cuando tu admitas lo mismo._ Dijo Zhang hablando al fin._

_T-tonto, yo no estoy enamorado._

_Si, si, como digas, "amigo"._ Dijo provocando un ligero sonrojo por parte del holandés._

XXX


End file.
